


Set Fire

by Ormand



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跨年的時候在噗上腦洞出來的靈感：http://www.plurk.com/p/lejacs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire

　　Danny想跟Alex去看跨年的煙火，但是當他有這個想法的時候其實已經有點遲了。煙火的門票是要提早買的，尤其是好一點的位置。而在遇到Alex之前Danny的跨年行程規劃只有在泡在某個酒吧裡面這個乏善可陳的選項而已。而他一點都不想把跟Alex在一起的時光花在那種地方，至少不是在新年的時刻。

出乎意料的，是Alex買好了票。

　　Danny知道有些人會認為他勾搭上了像Alex這樣的富有，又很明顯可以靠關係打點一切的人的時候會很高興，但其實Danny一點都不在乎那些。因為Alex令人著迷的地方不在那些虛榮的物質生活上。而Alex也盡量避免使用那些特權，真的，有一次他們臨時想要看一部電影，太臨時了，Danny按自己往常的經驗要買電影票至少要在開場前一小時，尤其是熱門片。結果Alex只是在購票處秀了一張卡，Danny猜那應該只是信用卡，結果他就買到了電影票，而且還是超級棒的位置。

　　「What did you do？」，Danny在電影開始前，挨近親吻了Alex的耳側時問了。Alex稍瑟縮了一點，「You don’t like it？」，他的肯定句用了疑問語氣。Danny用鼻子拱了拱他的耳殼，表示他不是那個意思，「小心你會把我的胃口養大。」，雖然Danny的語氣甜蜜而溫和，不過Alex知道他的意思這最好偶一為之。Alex後來在電影後解釋了，這當然不會經常發生，因為他們通常想要的都是更簡單的事情。

　　Alex在Danny問起了跨年的計畫的時候拿出了門票。有點小心翼翼地，像隻想要獻寶但是又擔心主人會生氣的大狗。Danny親吻了他，很多次，直到Alex放鬆了下來，「你這樣會讓我懶的去搶票的」，Danny嘴角帶著笑，一邊說。

Danny的反應Alex有點陌生，他確定Danny似乎有那麼些不是很喜歡他所做的，但是又似乎沒有那麼討厭。準確來說Danny帶給他的每一種情感、反應幾乎都可以說是陌生的，因為過去那些日子裡面沒有人讓他知道這些。Alex想著這些陌生與不習慣終究有一天會退去的，因為過去他用了二十多年的時候自己一個人活著，而未來的日子裡面會有Danny陪他習慣多一個人的生活會是什麼樣子。

 

　　煙火很美，很壯觀。結束施放之後他們異口同聲地對彼此說了「Happy New Year」，然後親吻。Alex主動的，這很難得，但是他的心裡有個直覺告訴他應該這麼做。Alex也知道不能總是讓Danny主動來觸碰自己，所以在家裡的時候他會試著主動，但一到有人的地方，他就會不由自主的退縮。而Danny從不怪他。

Alex伸手摟住了Danny的後腦，讓親吻的時間拉長了一些。熱吻過後的嘴唇發紅，而且溼潤，Danny笑起來的時候彎彎的眼角很好看。「很棒的新年禮物。」，Danny意有所指地點了點自己的嘴唇，Alex為這個孩子氣的舉動也笑了。

散場的人潮眾多，他們也不急，就在人群中慢慢地走向地鐵站。因為人真的很多，時不時會與旁邊的人有所碰撞，一路上也走走停停的。跟Danny在一起的好處就是他們總是有說不完的話，或者，他們也可以毫無尷尬地選擇安靜。走到地鐵站所花的時間是一般日子的將近10倍多，但兩個人也沒有多抱怨什麼。

　　「我喜歡向下的escalator。」，Danny突然這麼說，「為什麼？」，這點Alex真的很好奇，「因為呀...」，兩隻手從後方環上了Alex的肩膀，Danny稍微彎下腰親吻他的耳殼。Alex知道Danny喜歡親吻他的耳朵，喜歡把頭埋在對方的頸項之間。只要他坐著，或是躺下，Danny就一定會找個機會去親個幾下，即使在公眾場合，不過在兩個人都站著的情況下Danny很難如願。Alex站得更挺，讓後背可以跟Danny貼得更近。Alex的洗髮乳味道跟Danny一樣，沐浴乳也是，他們一起挑的。

在月台上等車的時候Danny的手偷偷摸了Alex的屁股一下。

　　「Danny?」，雖然剛剛已經有過很多親密舉動了，但Danny撫摸的位置似乎有點太過私秘了，讓他的雙頰有些發熱。「Unm?」，Danny笑著，手在他的屁股上逗留了一下又爬到他的髖骨上。他們站得很近，Alex的長大衣也把Danny手部的動作遮掩得很好。

　　「You don’t like it？」，Danny笑著問他，一瞬間Alex想不到該怎麼回答才好，他喜歡Danny的每一個觸碰，但是又覺得目前的情況那幾乎可以算是在調情的手有些不太適合。Danny捏了捏他的腰部就把手抽回來，輕輕地撫過Alex的手背。也不知道為什麼，Alex覺得自己似乎多少懂了那種不能算上喜歡但也不能算上不喜歡的心情是什麼了。

　　尖峰時刻的tub已經很讓人難以忍受了，更何況是在跨年人潮的洗禮之下。車廂之內人與人的私人空間(personal space)自然也被壓縮到更小，Danny跟Alex面對面地像在跳貼身舞一樣地擠在車廂裡面。要是在別的時候這樣的身體接觸絕對會被其他人側目，但是現在整個車廂的人幾乎都是這樣貼著，Danny很乾脆地就放棄那才兩、三公分的距離，讓他單薄的胸膛直接抵在Alex的胸口上。

他感覺到Alex的心跳，也有可能是自己的心跳。車廂裡面顯然塞了太多人，空調的作用不大。太多人在一起說話，所以為了可以讓對話繼續進行下去，不少人選擇了提高音量。Alex垂下目光看著Danny，Danny微微抬頭看他。他們可以說上一晚上的話，也可以沒有尷尬地沉默整晚。

大概過了幾分鐘，Danny笑著伸長了脖子，在Alex的唇上迅速點了一下。他看起來像是發生了什麼好事一樣地開心。而Alex很確定剛才那幾分鐘的時間之內他們一樣沉默地卡在地鐵車廂的人群裡面，應該沒有又發生什麼事情才對。

　　「有一則研究表示..」，Danny讀懂了Alex眼中的困惑，主動解釋了起來，而他的Alex也很配合壓低了腦袋，讓Danny可以在他耳邊說話，而不是加大說話的音量，「如果兩個人在熱戀的情況下，只要目光接觸個幾分鐘，心跳就會開始同步。我剛剛算了，一樣。」

Alex沒有聽過這個研究，他想這或許是Danny在哪裡聽來的，而Danny大概是透過他們緊貼的胸口去算彼此的心跳。他覺得這個不太準確，所以他伸手按住上Danny的手腕上的脈搏，一邊有些艱難地用另一隻手測量自己的。

　　「是一樣的嗎？」，Danny挨得更近，他知道Alex是在測他們的心跳，而他一點也不介意Alex會想反覆檢驗的習慣。「是一樣的。」，Alex為了避免Danny沒聽見，又更靠近了一點，嘴唇輕拂過Danny的耳殼。

Danny笑起來的時候就像孩子，Alex不確定自己笑起來在Danny眼裡看起來是怎麼樣，只知道自己才跟著笑起來沒幾秒，Danny就吻了上來。

他們的親吻在太過頭之前就停了下來，點到為止，但是因為兩個人都貼得很近，所以兩個人褲子底下的沉甸甸的反應很明顯。Danny難得地表現出了一點困窘，畢竟才只是一個普通沒有用上舌頭的親吻就讓他硬了，他可以理解Alex會因此有感覺，但這個情況在他過了青春期之後就沒有再次發生過了。

　　「Bakhtin」，Alex說了一個奇怪的單字，聽起來應該是人名，「carnivalesque」，又是一個奇怪的單子，「嘉年華(carnival)？」，Danny勉強聽出來大概是那個字眼，「差不多，Bakhtin提出來，在那種狂歡的情境底下，人會容易做出踰矩荒誕的行為。」

Alex還沒有說完，就感覺到Danny的手滑到了他的褲頭，把拉鍊拉了下來。Alex倒抽了一口氣，對上Danny滿是渴望的眼神，他突然也有些暈眩。

　　「手帕在外套的右邊口袋裡。」，Danny被吐出這句話之後就漲紅了臉的Alex給打斷了理智，把就只是想要惡作劇的心態完全拋在腦後。他拿到了手帕之後輕輕把Alex的東西從褲子裡掏出來，棉質的布料蓋在頂端，盡量以最小的幅度去套弄。幸好車廂內部足夠吵，也足夠擁擠，所以沒有人發現他們在腰部底下的小小失控。

Alex咬緊了牙關不呻吟出聲，但胸口的起伏越來越大，終於忍不住的時候他低下頭，把頭抵在Danny的肩頸之間。

　　濕答答的手帕被收在Danny的外套口袋裡。他不介意回家之後要馬上洗外套，也不介意自己還硬著，因為他很確定等回到家之後Alex會給他補償的。

**Author's Note:**

> 理論一出處：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNuQZPTHALI  
> 裡面很多梗可以寫，但是心跳梗我想很久了！
> 
> 理論二：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mikhail_Bakhtin  
> 我只有印象一說是在人多人擠的嘉年華情境下，人們性慾會提升...不確定是不是這位的說法，但這裡Alex會提到這位的還有一個重點在於，他的理論其中一說就是在嘉年華裡面所有的日常階級都會被打破，所有人都是一樣的，以及那些脫序行為其實就是對一般社會的規矩的一種反抗，個人覺得很適合Alex，本來也想讓Alex也說出來，但是他考慮到Danny一聽大概會一頭霧水，所以就只取最無關緊要的部份說出來。而我不希望這位的理論被這樣理解所以又寫了這個註解。←結果這篇文花最多的時間就在看這個傢伙的理論...，慎選你的梗。


End file.
